Taming Tetra
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested oneshot. Link wishes to help Tetra relax, whether she's willing to accept it or not.


Link had been brought onto the pirate ship some time ago.

He had heard of the pirate queen Tetra before of course, most people who lived on islands did. He'd never expected to see her himself, and certainly hadn't expected to be given the offer to join them.

Tetra had seen how he'd fought when they'd arrived to pillage nearby his home, and offered to leave the place alone if he came aboard; though informed him he would have to do whatever was requested of him by anyone higher than him in rank. Link accepted without hesitation, joining the crew and setting sail.

That had been over a year ago now, and Link had actually been a wonderful asset. He was a demon with a blade, and despite how he has been brought aboard, had proven loyal to a fault, rejecting offers from other pirates and even official organizations to sell out the pirates.

And all that despite the first couple months of his life on the ship being an absolute hell of being abused and mistreated by the crew. But Link stuck it out, and out of respect for this, the pirates had begun treating him better.

Over the months he ceased to be their whipping boy and turned into a real member of the crew. Tetra hadn't seen this coming, but welcomed it happily.

The boy did have a tendency to disobey her orders on occasion, but only when it seemed he needed to in order to truly achieve what tetra wanted. And he was usually right in doing so it seemed, and how avoided punishment and continued to be respected on the ship.

One night though, Tetra wanted to relax a little, and figured it was the perfect time to test just how loyal he was to her. Link arrived at Tetra's quarters, finding the captain sitting on her bed. He shut the door as he approached her, awaiting any further orders.

"I'm tired and wanna have a little fun," she said simply, "Lick my feet." She smiled when she found that Link didn't argue or question her, simply moving down onto his knees in front of her and removing her boots to do as she had requested.

Tetra relaxed as she felt Link tend to her feet, dragging his tongue along them like a well trained dog for her, enjoying the feeling. So relaxed she became in fact, that she didn't even notice when he stopped focusing on her feet and began to move up her legs until he had already traced kisses and licks passed knee.

She hesitated at letting him continue, but shrugged, figuring it was still just him attempting to pleasure her, just doing his thing of following her orders passed what she had expected of him.

She let him keep going, even growing slightly eager as he began to undress her so he could continue pleasing her.

He undid her belt and slid her pants off slowly, hooking her underwear with his thumbs to bring them along as well. With them gone, Link moved back down, gently kissing Tetra's slit before pushing his tongue passed her entrance and beginning to lick inside of her.

Tetra moaned, lifting one of her legs and moving it around his head, pinning his head against her crotch as he ate her out to maintain a dominant role over Link; which to his credit he didn't seem troubled by in the slightest, continuing to stir her inside in search of her sweet spots.

Tetra's moans grew louder as he found them with admirable ease, making her wonder if she was the first person to have him in such a position; though the steadily increasing pleasure made it too difficult to dwell on for too long. Link's tongue assaulted Tetra's folds, bringing out louder and louder moans from the captain as he did so.

She shuddered, groaning and squirming on the bed as she came from the stimulation. She panted with a smile as she moved her leg down, freeing Link's head.

Link, licking his lips of her juices, moved up from where he was, gently beginning to remove Tetra's shirt.

Tetra, happy for a little more pleasure, allowed him to do so, leaving her dark skinned body fully naked. Her chest wasn't massive, but of decent size, and her ass was luscious and firm.

As her chest was exposed, Link moved his head down to it, gently kissing and sucking on her nipples, listening to her moan as he moved up to kiss her now on the lips.

This was a bit familiar for her, but given how good a job he had done so far, she supposed she could allow it, and even return it.

Unknown to Tetra though, Link wasn't done. Her arms had been raised to draw her shirt off, and as they kissed, Tetra found her hands tied together. Link had bound her wrists together with her own belt, having snuck it from the floor to the bed while pleasing her with his tongue.

Tetra questioned what he thought he was doing, tried to pull her hands free, but Link simply began to remove his own clothes now, revealing his strong, muscled body and powerful, solid twelve inch member. He pinned her down to the bed, lining his rod up to her exposed cunt, still moist from her climax.

Link was, in truth, not actually disobeying her, not to his mind at least. Tetra had said she wanted to have a little a fun, and had called him here to pleasure her. Whether she would admit to it or not, Link could tell the pirate captain, while fierce and unbending in a fight, had a submissive side.

Despite there being nothing wrong with it, everyone had their kinks and it said nothing bad about her, Link knew she wouldn't accept it unless he made her, and as it happened, doing so would just so happen to satisfy that kink in the process. He was an obedient and diligent worker after all, and an efficient one to it seemed.

With this desire to give her what she wanted, whether she knew it or not, in mind, he moves his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly and, against her shouting and cries for him to stop, thrust hard into her, forcing his cock into her roughly.

Tetra cried out from the massive member entering her, stretching her hot, tight pussy. She'd not expected him to be small, but she couldn't have expected that much size nor strength from Link, who seemed all too happy to surpass her expectations.

He bucked his hips hard, using his strength to force his member deeper into her, loving how she felt around him, and knowing from her responses, despite her attempting to hide them, that she was loving it to. Her body gripped tight around his cock, wanting more, wanting it all.

And Link fully intended to give it, or as much as he could at least. He grunted as he pumped into her, forcing himself into her harder, faster, making her take as much as he could. Tetra's slit grew wetter and tighter around his length as he sawed into her, body betraying the kink she refused to admit.

She tried to pull her hands free, but the inability to do so only send a thrilling tingle through her body. She bit her lip to try and keep the moans in, though she found it harder to do so with each passing moment. It felt good, too good. She couldn't resist it for long, especially not when her body was still sensitive from the previous release Link's tongue had brought her.

Her moans became less contained, escaping more and more as Link's cock worked harder into her. He wasn't being gentle with her anymore, not in the slightest. He'd hilted his cock inside of her, and the force of his thrusts pressed her more and more into the bed, which shook hard from the rough, powerful movement.

Years of training and fighting had left Link with quite a bit of strength, and he was letign Tetra feel all of it.

Her moans turned into cries as she came hard from the rough rutting, but even as she came Link's hips didn't slow, thrusting powerfully into her, giving her more and more pleasure.

He wouldn't stop, not yet. Tetra's struggling stopped as she began to accept the pounding, in too much bliss to deny what she was feeling as Link brought her over the edge a second time after only a few more minutes, then a third, then a fourth.

Tetra had cum six times before Link stopped his aggressive womb pounding, the last being triggered by his painful twisting of her sensitive nipples as he released a massive load of thick, hot seed into her. Tetra screamed out, eyes having started watering from the intensity by now. She collapsed to the bed, panting heavily to try catching her breath.

As she did, Link slid out of her slowly. She shuddered at the feeling, thinking to herself that at least it was over now.

Link would need some form of punishment for this. As much pleasure as she'd gotten from it, it was still him trying to dominate her. Tetra still hadn't quite managed to see that dominance in bed didn't have to mean dominance generally.

Having figured that Tetra wouldn't have quite figured it yet, Link decided that she would need a little more.

He turned her over before she could finish recovering, slapping her lovely ass painfully hard, listening to her yelp from the impact and repeating the action, beating her plump rump until he could feel the heat coming off of it. When Tetra was shaking from the pain, and visibly wet from it as well, Link let his member slap between her cheeks.

Tetra whimpered, asking Link to stop, the aggression and confidence in her tone now gone. But Link couldn't stop. He wouldn't be doing his job properly if he did. He could hear it in her voice, what she really wanted.

He lined his member up to her puckered back entrance, reaching out and gripping her hair, pulling it back hard as he thrust forward. Tetra screamed out as her asshole was penetrated, her anal virginity gone. Pleasure and pain mixed within her as Link pounded her fro, behind, yanking her hair like a handlebar as he fucked her like a common whore.

And… she loved it. She tried to resist it, tried to tell herself she didn't, tried to ignore, fight, and deny it. But she couldn't. She loved it, and she knew it, and she knew Link knew it. Link grunted as he forced his cock deeper into her asshole, having a harder time here because of how fucking amazing it felt, her walls gripping his cock pleasingly tight.

But he powered through, rutting her harder and faster until his entire length was pumping into her from behind. He couldn't last quite so long this time, only able to bring Tetra over the edge four times over the course of the following several minutes before his own climax began to brew.

This time though, before he let himself cum, he leaned over and whispered something into Tetra's ear, his tone not at all the dominant or controlling one she had expected from him in this situation.

After a few moments of considering it, as best she could given how long and hard she'd been drilled, she nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. Link smiled too, biting down on Tetra's neck hard as he slammed into her ass one more time, groaning against her skin as he came, unloading into her.

As they both panted, Link untied her, and the two laid together in bed.

Though it had taken a while, Link had gotten Tetra to accept what she wanted, to accept that she wanted to be a submissive, wanted to be fucked and beaten and even insulted in bed. What's more, he'd gotten her to see that this desire need not affect her life outside of her bed. She was the captain, without a doubt, the pirate queen. And what she liked in bed didn't change that.

Tetra grinned in excitement at the thought as she held onto Link, resting with him. He was too good to leave as a simple deckhand she had decided. He would need an increase in position.

On this ship, the pirate queen Tetra was now and would always be the final word, the woman in control.

But in bed, her mate, pirate king Link, would be the one in control, just the way she wanted it.

* * *

**That's all for this one! I hope you've enjoyed this patron requested oneshot ^^ if you have your own request for a drabble, one shot, or full story-or even just want to support the writing or participate in polls-consider becoming a Sinfulnature1123 patron, rewards listed on my profile page here on FF.  
**

**I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
